The invention generally relates to motion capture and, more particularly, to a computing device for and a method of identifying a motion of an object of interest.
Three-dimensional (3D) motion capture techniques have been rapidly and increasingly developed in recent years in the visual arts industry such as computer animation and interactive video game. “Motion capture” may generally refer to the tracking and recording of the motion of an object of interest. In a typical motion capture session, the motion of an object or performer may be captured and translated to a computer-generated character or virtual role, which may act as the performer acts. Moreover, in an interactive video game, “motion” may refer to the movement of feature points such as the head and limbs of a performer. Detection of the 3D orientation such as the position and depth associated with the feature points of a performer may be a significant factor in determining the quality of such interactive video games. To provide smooth rendering of performer motion by means of a computer-generated character, it may be desirable to have a method of detecting the feature points of an object of interest so as to determine the motion of the object.